A light-emitting device in which an electroluminescence light-emitting element (also referred to as EL element) is provided on an inner surface of a substrate having moisture impermeability, which is molded into a curved shape in advance, has been known (see Patent Document 1).
Further, a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device by forming an organic EL element over a flexible substrate which is attached to a flat plate which can be separated, separating the flexible substrate from the flat plate, and curving the flexible substrate along a shape of a container or the like has been known (see Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, a light-emitting device in which a flexible EL element sheet is interposed between internal and external shape-holding plates where a curved surface portion is formed has been known (see Patent Document 3).